The Flip Side
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A little Johnny and Sissy one-shot and their family. This story includes child abuse, wounds, blood donations, saving Sissy, and saving little kids. Please read and enjoy and please be nice with reviews. Thanks!


**A/N Just a little Johnny Test one-shot I thought of while I'm still working on The Phantom Holder. I did this in my Holder story and I think it brings the realization of Child Abuse and will explain why Sissy's always hitting, but wants Johnny or someone to love her. Please enjoy. I don't own Johnny Test.**

Years have passed. Susan and Mary are 16 and have graduated from college and now work with the government (not Area 51.1, but they still bug them), but still have to live at home because they aren't 18. Dukey was now much older and couldn't do much of anything anymore. All he did now was lay around. Johnny on the other hand… "I need something from you two," 15 year old Johnny said entering the lab.

"For the last time," Susan said, "We can give Dukey more energy. He's getting old."

"No that's not…" Johnny said slightly blushing, "…it. I uh, actually, wanted some advice."

Susan and Mary turned to their younger brother in slight shock, "What?" they said in unison.

"Well…you two seem to know a lot about love right?" Johnny asked rubbing his neck.

Susan and Mary blinked. True they did have boyfriends; Mary had won Gil and Blin-sorry Eugene, had slimmed down when he was 15 and had softened up on his attempts. So since her chances with Gil had fallen down the hole Susan decided to give him a chance and was actually happy, "Why?" Mary asked.

"Um, I, think I have a problem," Johnny said.

"About…love?" Mary asked.

Johnny nodded. The twins looked at each other, "Well, what could be the problem?" Susan asked.

"Um, it's not the feeling that I have a problem with…it's who I think the feeling is toward," Johnny said.

"Okay…mind giving us a little more information?" Susan asked.

"Like whom this girl is?" Mary added.

Johnny's little pink blush was now a deep red one, "Um…Sissy…" Johnny said nervously.

"The girl you fight with all the time?" Mary asked.

Johnny nodded. Susan and Mary looked at each other, "Well, didn't she have a crush on you a few years ago?" Susan asked.

"Uh…I don't know," Johnny said.

"Well, I think she did," Mary said, "It was pretty obvious. So, it's possible that she could still like you. So, why don't you just go tell her how you feel?"

"Uh…" Johnny said nervous.

Susan and Mary blinked, "You never learned how to talk to girls without one of our inventions to help you did you?" Susan asked annoyed.

Johnny laughed nervously. Susan and Mary sighed, "Okay, we'll give you one invention," Mary said, "Seeing how they seem to boost your confidence."

"Um, thanks," Johnny said.

Susan picked up a small blue canon like gun, "This is a net launcher. Not that you'll need it, but this should give you the confidence you need," Susan said handing the launcher to her brother.

"Thanks guys," Johnny said and left.

Johnny went by Dukey has he headed to the door, "Where are you going with that?" Dukey asked.

"Um, with this, nothing," Johnny said, "It's just to boost my confidence in…asking Sissy out…"

"You're going to do what now?" Dukey asked his head shooting up.

"I'm going to see if Sissy still likes me," he said, "But I never learned how to talk to girls without one of the inventions…"

"Okay, this I gotta see," Dukey said slowly getting up off the floor and walking next to Johnny.

"You sure?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, I told you four years ago that you liked Sissy and now I want to know the outcome," Dukey said.

Johnny blushed, "Fine," he said and the two of them left the house and slowly walked next door.

"You ready for this old buddy?" Dukey asked.

Johnny gulped, but nodded, "I guess," he said.

Has they entered the Blakely yarn they saw Sissy run by the window. Johnny and Dukey froze, "Why is she running?" Dukey asked.

Suddenly, her dad ran in the same direction and they heard him yell, "Get back here you good for nothing…" he was past the window by then.

Johnny didn't like where this was going, "Dukey," Johnny said, "I don't like this. Go get the girls, tell them something's not right at Sissy's house."

Dukey nodded and went off in a slow jog, or fast run to him, towards the Test house. Johnny griped the launcher's handle tighter and walked up to the front door and knocked. His hand barely touched the door and it opened. From pure experience he knew that was never good. He held the launcher with both hands, "Sissy!" Johnny yelled, "Sissy is everything okay in here?"

No answer came and he knew that Sissy would kill him for even setting foot in her yard let alone her house; once again something wasn't right. Johnny quickened his pace slightly, but just enough to still look around the house, "Sissy!" Johnny yelled again, "Sis-whoa!" he yelled when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a wall.

Johnny quickly got over his daze and saw Sissy's dad, Nathan, standing there **(not the same person as in The Holder I just liked the name…)**. Johnny glared at Nathan knowing her was responsible for whatever was happening here, "Where's Sissy?" Johnny growled.

Nathan chuckled, "I don't know and I don't care," he said, "Now what are you doing in my house?"

Johnny growled an almost pure animalistic growl, "I said…" Johnny kicked Nathan's ankles then flipped him into the wall, "Where…is…Sissy!"

"Johnny!" he heard his sisters yell.

"Take care of him," Johnny said, "I need to find Sissy."

Susan and Mary nodded and Johnny took off, "Sissy!" Johnny yelled, "Sissy where are you?"

"Test?" Johnny heard Sissy's voice say shakily.

"Sissy!" Johnny yelled and ran toward her voice, "Sissy where are you?"

"I-in here," Sissy said weakly.

Johnny ran into the room he heard her voice and froze in place. Sissy was on her knees holding her stomach, "Sissy," Johnny yelled when he got over his shock.

Johnny bent down to Sissy, "What did he do to you?" Johnny asked Sissy.

Sissy whimpered and slowly removed her arm and showed blood through her shirt and on her arm. Johnny gasped, "Susan! Mary! Get in here!" he yelled.

The twins ran into the room and gasped in unison, "I'm calling Eugene!" Susan yelled grabbing her cell phone knowing her boyfriend was a doctor.

Johnny saw Sissy started to waver, "She's losing too much blood!" Mary yelled and bent down Sissy.

"Sissy, stay with us," Johnny begged.

"Eugene! Teleport! Now!" Susan yelled into her phone.

Eugene was suddenly in the room with a first aid kit. He bent down to Sissy, "Sissy, I need you to keep talking to me," he said.

Sissy moaned, "To…dizzy…" she said and swooned a little

"I understand that," Eugene said digging for something in the first aid kit, "But, you need to talk. I don't care what about just talk Sissy."

"Dizzy…can't think…" Sissy said.

Eugene pulled out some kind of white band aid rope stuff, "Okay… how long has your dad been doing this?" Eugene asked

"Mmm," Sissy moaned, "Since…mom died…"

"Wait," Johnny said, "That happened when you were two, even though you didn't want us to know about it."

"Yeah…" Sissy said and swooned again almost hitting the floor, but Johnny caught her and held her up, "Test?" she said confused, "When did you get here?"

"Stay awake Sissy," Johnny said, "Why didn't you tell someone about this? Mary have you gotten a hold of mom or dad yet?"

"No," Mary said holding her phone to her ear.

Sissy moaned, "Too…scared to," she said.

"Well, that's a first," Johnny said as Eugene began to wrap Sissy up.

"I'm tired," Sissy moaned.

"Sissy, no, stay awake," Johnny said.

"Don't…want to," Sissy said.

Johnny then got an idea, "Then you're saying I can stay up longer than you? That I finally beat you at something?" he asked.

"Not…on your…life…Test," Sissy said.

Johnny smirked; Sissy could never resist a challenge, "Good, then if you can stay awake until Eugene says so then you win," Johnny said.

Sissy moaned, "You're on…Test," Sissy said slightly stronger.

"Smart Johnny," Eugene said.

Johnny nodded, "Can I sleep yet?" Sissy asked.

"Not yet," Eugene said, "Once your blood count is back at a normal rate you can. Which, with the amount of blood you lost we're going to need to need to take you to the hospital for a blood transplant. Susan, can you call an ambulance please."

"Got it," Susan said and pulled her phone back out.

"I finally got a hold of mom and dad," Mary said, "They'll be here shortly. Should I call them back and tell them to meet us at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, "You still with us Sissy?"

"What's…that supposed to…mean…Test?" Sissy said.

"Okay good," Johnny said, "It's a threat…but at least you're talking."

"What were… you doing…in my yard…anyway?" Sissy asked.

"Johnny, I need you to hold her arms up," Eugene said.

Johnny lifted Sissy's arms so Eugene could wrap the bandages around her, "Answer…the question…Test…" Sissy said annoyed.

Johnny looked at Sissy, "I'll tell you when you're better," he said as the sirens were heard.

Sissy looked confused, "Why… do I… hear sirens?" Sissy asked.

Suddenly, paramedics came in and took Sissy away from Johnny, "Hey!" Johnny and Eugene yelled, "Wait for us!"

Susan and Mary ran into the living room and saw Dukey growling a Nathan, who had woken up. Susan grabbed the net launcher and caught Nathan, "Hey!" Nathan yelled.

"We better go Susan," Mary said, "I'm calling Gil to meet us at the hospital."

Susan nodded, "Let's go," she said, "Dukey watch Nathan until the police get here."

"Got it," Dukey said.

"That dog talked," Nathan said shocked, "I think I've had one too many beers."

"Well, that explains a lot," Susan and Mary said in unison and ran out.

_At the Hospital_

"What do you mean you don't have her blood type!" Eugene yelled.

"She has AB negative and we haven't had a donor with that blood type," a nurse said.

"But she'll die if we don't get blood in her!" Eugene yelled.

"We know…we're sorry," the nurse said.

"Johnny!" Mary and Susan yelled running in with Gil and their parents, "What going on…why are you close to crying?" Mary asked Johnny.

"They don't have Sissy blood type," Eugene said.

"What!" Lila, Hugh, Mary, Susan, and Gil yelled.

"What's her blood type?" Lila asked.

"AB negative," the nurse repeated.

"Wait," Susan said, "Johnny has that blood type."

"I do?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, and we should know because of all the test we did on you," Mary said.

"Would you like to donate blood Mr. Test?" the nurse asked.

Johnny nodded, "If it's to save Sissy then yeah," he said and left with the nurse.

"Now, with the amount of blood Miss. Blakely loss you'll be put to sleep so you won't pass out while giving blood," the nurse said, "We'll make sure you don't lose that much blood."

Johnny nodded and the nurse took him into a room. The doctors gave Johnny some medicine that put him to sleep.

_Hours Later…_

Sissy slowly opened her eyes, "W-where am I?" Sissy asked.

"You're in the hospital," a nurse said.

Sissy turned, "H-how did I get here?" she asked.

"Jonathan Test and his sisters and Dr. Eugene brought you here," the nurse said.

"Test?" Sissy said, "I remember him in my house yelling at me to stay awake…"

"Yes, and he saved your life by giving you blood," the nurse said.

Sissy blinked in shock, "Test did that?" she said.

"Yes, he's still unconscious, but he should wake up in a few minutes," the nurse said.

"What? Why is he unconscious?" Sissy asked.

"Oh, well, you had lost a lot of blood and Johnny was the only one available with your blood type," she said, "So if you're ready to leave the Tests are going to take you to live with them."

Sissy blinked, "Wait…Johnny never answered why he was in my yard in the first place," she said.

"Would you like to see him?" the nurse asked.

Sissy nodded and the nurse gave Sissy her clothes, "Come out when you're dressed and I'll lead you to Johnny's room," the nurse said.

Sissy was confused when she saw her clothes; they weren't the ones she wore before. Sissy pushed back her confusion and put on the red tank top with black colored jeans and red sandals. She went into the hall and the nurse lead her to a room that was two doors down from hers. The nurse held the door open and Sissy entered the room and found Johnny still sleeping. She walked up to the bed and just as she got to it Johnny's eyes opened and looked right at her, "Sissy?" Johnny asked, "You're okay?"

Johnny sat up and Sissy grabbed a chair and sat by the bed, "Yeah," she said, "Thanks to you Test…Johnny."

Johnny blinked in shock, but then smiled, "Johnny, you never answered my question on why you were in my yard in the first place," Sissy said.

Johnny went wide eyed slightly, "Uh…" he said then blushed a light pink.

"Test?" Sissy asked confused as to why the daredevil would blush.

"Uh…I was coming to see if you still liked me," he said laughing nervously.

Sissy blinked, "Why?" she asked.

"Because…I think I might too…" he said very nervous.

Sissy blinked in shock, "Really?" she asked.

Johnny nodded then went wide eyed when Sissy kissed his cheek, "I still like you Test," she said smiling.

Johnny smiled back. Well there's the flip side of this day.

_Years Later…_

21 year old Johnny walked with a three year old girl with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark black hair that were in pigtail braids holding his right hand as well as a four year old girl with creamy white skin, light blue eyes, and long black hair that came to her waist and in a half ponytail holding his left as they walked through the store. The dark skinned girl wore a red shirt with a light white jacket over it with blue jeans and red tennis shoes while the creamy skinned girl wore a long sleeved dress that came to her knees with tights and black flats.

Suddenly, 20 year old Sissy walked up to them with a five year old with tanned skin, dark green eyes, and light blonde hair, almost white holding her right hand while a seven year old boy with white, almost pale skin, light brown eyes with black square glasses, and dark red hair holding her left. The girl wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with a long light green skirt with pink and black flowers on it and black flats while the boy wore a white shirt with a light black jacket with blue jeans and black tennis shoes, "Johnny," Sissy said, "Have you found any clothes for the kids yet?"

"Not yet…they moved everything," Johnny said.

"Well, we'll have to head home," Sissy said, "The baby-sitter just called and the twins and Heather are getting restless."

"Alright," Johnny said, "Come on Mai, Abi."

"Yeah, come on Jackie, Matt," Sissy said.

"Mommy?" Jackie asked, but seemed to feel weird saying it, but also happy at the same time.

Sissy turned to her adopted daughter, "Yes Jackie?" she asked.

"Can we get ice cream?" Jackie asked.

Sissy looked at Johnny who had a small smile on his face, "Please daddy," Mai asked with a slight Chinese accent.

Sissy laughed slightly, "Alright," she said, "Let's go."

"Yay!" the four kids said happily.

"I want vanilla!" Abi said with a slight African accent.

"Chocolate!" Matt said jumping up and down.

"Mint!" Mai said.

"Strawberry!" Jackie said.

"Alright, let's go," Johnny said and they left the store, "But it has to be quick or Heather, Nick, and Grey are going to be hard to get along with."

"Okay!" the four adopted Tests said.

When the six got outside there was a scream of a little girl. Johnny turned instantly, "Sissy, take the kids," he said, "I'll meet you at the car."

Sissy nodded and Johnny ran off, "Daddy! Stop it! Please," the girl sounded about six and Johnny ran faster.

Johnny saw a man dragging a little girl by her long strawberry-blonde hair. Her eyes were closed and tears were falling from her eyes. She wore a torn pink dress with black tights and her shoes had fallen off while being dragged. Johnny growled and kicked the man in the stomach and he fell to the ground, "Leave this girl alone!" Johnny yelled.

"You can't tell me how to raise my daughter!" the man yelled.

"I can when you don't do it right!" Johnny yelled and knocked the man out.

Johnny's eyes turned soft as he turned to the girl. He bent down to the girl, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

The girl backed up a step, "Whoa," Johnny said, "I won't hurt you," he said stretching his hand out, "I won't hurt you," he said softer.

The girl shakily took Johnny's hand. Johnny smiled and gently picked the girl up, "What's your name? Johnny asked as he walked towards his car.

"M-Maddie," the girl said her blue-green eyes staring at him.

"Okay, Maddie," Johnny said as he reached the big blue minivan where Sissy was leaning was against.

Sissy went wide eyed, "Sissy, meet Maddie," Johnny said, "Maddie, this is my wife Sissy Test."

The kids came out, "And these are our adopted kids, Abi, Mai, Jackie, and Matt," Johnny said, "They were all like you…abused my one of their family members. We saved them. We can save you too; if you want. Would you like a real family?"

Maddie looked at Johnny then at Sissy and the kids, "We also have three two year olds at home," Mai said happily.

"And we were about to get ice cream," Matt said, "Right mommy?"

Sissy chuckled, "Yes, Matt, we were," she said.

"Would you like ice cream?" Johnny asked Maddie.

"Mint chocolate?" Maddie asked.

Johnny smiled, "Sure," he said.

Maddie nodded her head her curls bouncing up and down. Sissy pulled out her phone and called Gil, or who now the chief of police and gave him the short version of what happened. Johnny put Maddie in the van with ten seats and the passenger and driver seats. Susan and Mary had built this car when Johnny and Sissy's family started to grow and seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Once everyone was buckled in Sissy got into the driver's seat and headed for the ice cream store.

**A/N How was that? Hope you all enjoyed. Please be nice with the reviews. But do please R&R.**


End file.
